Skaios
“All men and women are created equal! All mortals are equal to gods! I am as big as you, and you are as small as I! That is the true law of this universe! Is that not true, Vaati?!” -Skaios (src) "Free Born" Skaios is the 1st Captain of the Sky God Pirates and one of the Four Pirate Emperors. He is one of the Newborn and the 5th one to be revealed. Nextgen Series Skaios' egg hatched after the New Big Bang. Eons ago, the gods tried to imprison Skaios on Spear Pillar, but the stubborn deity fought them and fled, abandoning the Spirit World to seek freedom in the Mortal World. As Skaios caused havoc in the Mortal World for ages, he is suddenly stabbed in the eye by a swordsman, permamently ruining his eye. One day in 2033, Skaios crashed into Earth's ocean and met the Hope Pirates. Skaios quickly became friends with the kids, and with his help, they decided to make a name for themselves. They attacked Towa City and stole a flying ship called the Light of Hope. Jataro Kemuri ate a Devil Fruit that gave him the power to rip landmasses off the surface, to which Skaios could make that landmass float through space with his powerful bending. With this, they would steal more towns and continue to build the Free Kingdom. Skaios was said to have caused massive damage on hundreds of planets, and thus, he was deemed the perfect candidate to be an Emperor by the pirates. As his infamy grew for 2 years, more pirates decided to join Skaios, further securing his title. In Sector LN, shown in a flashback, Skaios attacked the kingdom of Evermore, destroyed the castle, and seized young King Evan. Tani and her father, Batu joined Skaios' crew in the hopes of rescuing Evan. In Index and the World Rings, Skaios makes Louise Mario the 34th captain of his crew and putting her in charge of finding the World Rings. At the story's end, Skaios shows up at Isle Delfino, inquiring about Louise's progress. She claims the quest failed, but Skaios shrugs it off and takes his hat back. When Cheren asks who he is, Skaios gives his name and his desire to liberate the worlds of borders. He takes off at breakneck speed, his force causing the shores of the island to be submerged in a tsunami. In Warriors of Sky, Skaios participates in a Slaughter Kart race, neck-in-neck with Vanellope as he desperately tries to best her. Though Skaios won the race, Vanellope squashes his head with her kart, but Skaios quickly heals and expresses excitement. When Sector V wish to form an alliance with Skaios, he makes the point that they must play in their games. Skaios later goes to eat lunch, during which Midna appears out of his shadow. She reveals to be a Firstborn, much like Skaios himself. Skaios fears she is trying to imprison him, but Midna explains she simply wants to get to know him. She is surprised to learn that Skaios' eye was permanently damaged. Skaios continues to spend time with Midna, who tries to teach him right from wrong and how to properly run his crew, giving Skaios a headache as her lessons go against his morals of freedom. It is only when Kokichi tries to capture and kiss Midna that Skaios speaks out and tries to give orders. Skaios falls into mental fatigue and is bedridden with Midna caring for him. With his Will of Rebellion wearing off on his kingdom, the Warriors 4 Evermore stage a rebellion to try and rescue their King Evan. Skaios recovers in time to stop this rebellion, reclaiming his title as the captain and reaffirming his authority in order to make his crew more organized. Skaios thanks Sector V for their aid in stopping the rebels and grants them their alliance. In Pirate Wars, Skaios attempts to steal Gerudo Town from Hyrule, but is quickly challenged by Mandy herself. Skaios is forced to flee when the Anti-Fairies and Divine Beasts start chasing him, but the battle with Mandy resumes over a valley. While Skaios is arguing with Mandy, the god is suddenly seized by the Divine Beasts, his body ripped into five pieces, four of which go to power the Beasts. Mandy takes his eye to power the secret Fifth Beast, Vah Gaon. When each Beast is defeated by the Nextgen Pirates, Skaios' body parts are able to come back together, and the god furiously attacks Mandy. He intended to kill her, but the Hope Pirates convince him to spare Mandy until she can expose a spy in their crew. Appearance Skaios is an infant-sized imp with sky-blue and white skin that resembles a sky and clouds. He has a yellow and blue left eye, while his right is covered by an eyepatch. He wears a large black captain's hat with his Jolly Roger and a red feather, and a red bandanna underneath. He wears a large belt and an oversized dark-red cape that makes him look taller when he floats. Personality Skaios' biggest quirk is that he elects a new captain every day or so. He believes that all mortals and gods are created equal and everyone deserves to live free. Having lost an eye to a mortal swordsman, he used that wound as proof that he is equal to mortals. He enjoys eating, racing, and flying in general, though he is not above cheating. Skaios' biggest weakness is his inability to show restraint, showing no concern for people he accidentally murders or harms with his airbending, because they will just become spirits and know true freedom. Skaios began to form a sisterly bond with Midna, a previous generation Firstborn, and thanks to her, he feels guilty for accidentally killing people. Powers Skaios is a very powerful airbender, capable of destroying an entire castle with a massive tornado. He can fly extremely fast, even through airless space. He is capable of lifting entire landmasses through space and keeping them oxygenated. Skaios is able to absorb lightning and redirect it in the form of powerful beams. As a Firstborn, Skaios is virtually immortal and unkillable, and he can consume large amounts of food. Stories He's Appeared *Sector $ (image) *Sector LN (flashback) *Index and the World Rings *Operation: REVERT (mentioned) *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Skaios is the 2nd Emperor who is an OC and not a crossover, the first being Sherry Linlin. **Gamewizard originally considered making Vaati an Emperor. ***Skaios and Vaati heavily resemble each other. *If the Pirate Emperors were a family, Skaios would be the "son." Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Airbenders Category:Sky God Pirates Category:Pirate Emperors Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn